Two Halves of the Same Piece
by klaineismylife
Summary: Phil has to go away for three weeks and Dan gets lonely without him. One night on Skype Phil cant stand to see him like that anymore. (a Birthday drabble for Marie)


**A/N**

**This is a birthday present for my friend (and phanfiction co-writer usually). (lots of love to you M)It was super weird to write without her and I couldn't do the smut alone so its just fluffy angst. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy**

**D x**

* * *

Dan had been dreading this time ever since he found out about it a few months ago. Phil had to stay at his parents' house for three weeks. They had gone on holiday for 10 days and needed someone to watch the dog, then it was his Nan's birthday and then Phil's mom had argued he needed to spend some time with them before he left. Dan knew it seemed logical but he really didn't like the idea of not being with Phil for three weeks. Phil wasn't keen either but for Phil he'd be in a house that he was used to being alone in from when he was younger. For Dan though, this was their apartment and the bed he'd be sleeping in was the bed they slept in together. Whenever Phil went away the apartment seemed twice as big and Dan never felt more alone. Three weeks of this sounded like hell to Dan.

* * *

The radio show was being done from two locations. Dan in London and Phil in a radio station up North so although they saw each other then and in the videos they posted, they relied on Skype to see each other. They were currently on Skype to each other and Phil was just over 5 days from coming home. It had been his Nan's birthday and he was just spending time with his parents before he came home. He was enjoying it but he really did miss his Dan.

However over the time Phil had been away – Dan had changed. He was more subdued, his eyes were red and the underneath of them was dark. He was even pale. This was really worried Phil, he knew Dan didn't like Phil going away and sometimes he had a rough time of it but Phil had never seen him this bad before. He wanted to ask Dan if he was okay but they had just gotten to the point where Dan was truly smiling and he didn't want to pull him down. So Phil left it and they carried on talking and as always, it was like they'd never been away. They were so close that even being apart they were as close as ever.

* * *

Phil pushed the worries about Dan out of his head until it was time to say goodnight so Phil could shower and they could go to bed. It was coming up to 4am. As they started to bring the conversation to an end Dan looked sad again, not by his facial expressions but in his eyes. Phil tried to play it off in his mind that it was only 4 more days and then they'd be together and it would all be okay again.

"Goodnight Dan, I love you baby. Only four more days" Phil said smiling into the camera at his boyfriend. "I love you too Phil...Yer four more days. Goodnight" Dan replied with a small wave before ending the conversation.

Dan looked so small lay down on his bed as he said goodnight and Phil knew then he couldn't wait four days to be back with Dan. He wanted to be there now, Dan needed him now. And he couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Dan was lay in their double bed, in Phil's uni hoodie, crying himself to sleep for what wasn't the first time since Phil had left. They younger hadn't slept properly in almost a month. He had been panicking about Phil leaving and he couldn't sleep in the bed without Phil, not for long. The bed was too big, too cold without his boyfriend lay next to him. He'd tried to hide it, he really had but it had been almost three weeks now and he was sort of falling apart.

Over the past few years Phil had been Dan's rock. He'd been there for Dan to lie with when he had his existential crises. He'd been a shoulder to cry on, someone to love him and his world. They were each other's world and they didn't work without each other, not properly. Dan was never this affected when Phil went away, he was used to it, but he'd been gone for such a long time that the emptiness of the apartment and Dan was really taking its toll.

* * *

Phil was currently nearly all packed in his room at his parents. His clothes were all packed he was just getting the video stuff all put away and then he'd leave. He was sure his mom would be a bit upset but he had to put Dan's health first. Knowing him he hadn't been looking after himself so he was probably on his way to getting the flu or something.

Before Phil even realised it he was standing outside the train station. His body was on autopilot of _Dan Dan Dan_ and he was wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realise what he was doing. It was half five by the time Phil was there and he managed to catch the early commuters train back to London. It was torture how slow it seemed to go. He just wanted to be home with his bear. He hadn't realised how much he needed him too, now though, now it was obvious.

Phil ran from the taxi he'd taken from the station into the opening of his flat. He'd had his keys gripped firmly in his hand since he got into the taxi so wasted no time letting him in and rushing up the stairs. Well, as much as he could with a suitcase and heavy bag.

He stood outside their door and took a few breaths before quietly letting himself in and placing him bags down by the front door. He made as little noise as possible taking his shoes off and went to find Dan. He figured he'd be up now as it had taken him so long to get here and Dan was getting better at his sleeping pattern.

* * *

As he went into the living room what he saw made his heart hurt and want to melt all at once. Dan was curled up on the sofa, blanket fall off and on the floor in a ball and snoring lightly. As Phil got closer he saw what the camera had toned down of the paleness and black eyes his boyfriend had. There were light tear tracks down his cheeks and an empty tissue box on the floor. Phil took off his jacket and out it on the chair before bending down and taking Dan in his arms.

Dan subconsciously tensed before burying his head in Phil's chest. He was still asleep but his body knew it was Phil carrying him. Phil made it to their room without any problems and sat them both on the dishevelled bed. He sat against the headboard and cradled Dan like you would a baby. He didn't want to move him to lay him down just yet. Firstly because it might wake him and he clearly needed the sleep but mainly, he had missed holding Dan. Missed just being able to see him and touch him when he wanted rather than through screen miles away.

Dan's brown hair was curly and lying over his face and tickled Phil's bare arm as the younger cuddled further into the safe hold. Something must have clicked in his brain because he began to wake up then. His brown eyes slowly opened and he let out a weird noise as he stretched. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before really realising what was going on. He looked up at Phil and sat up, shocked.

"Phil? What are doing here?" he said, voice still covered with sleep.

"I couldn't be away any longer. You needed me and I didn't realise it but I really needed you too."

"I missed you so much lion" Dan cried, turning to straddle Phil's legs and throw his arms around his neck.

"I missed you too bear" Phil whispered into Dan's collar.

Phil laid the two of them down and made Dan the little spoon. "Go to sleep Dan, we have a lot of lost time to make up for...oh and this place is a mess" Phil laughed into his neck as he kissed it.

"Yes...sleep then sex then more sleep then we tidy" Dan said sleepily, not really aware of himself.

Phil laughed at his boyfriend before he let their breathing even out and fall asleep. Dan hadn't slept so well or felt so safe in ages and Phil hadn't felt so happy in the same time. They really were two halves of the same piece.

* * *

**Maybe I convince her to write the smut with me ;)**


End file.
